The problem is putting bath or kitchen towels on the towel rack after use. The towel must be adjusted for aesthetics and held in place so that it does not fall on the floor. Common household prior art clamps have been used for this application, but modifications were needed to better hold the towels on the rack. Prior art clamps consist of protruding actuating levers to allow the clamp to open the clamping jaws. Those clamps are not aesthetically pleasing, however, and the levers can get in the way of things and possibly harm the user.